


One Through Fist

by kettu



Category: Glee
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fisting, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettu/pseuds/kettu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: CONTAINS EXTREME UNDERAGE SEX BETWEEN TWO BROTHERS.</p>
<p>A series of vignettes of Cooper fingering Blaine from age two to prom night at age seventeen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Through Fist

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: CONTAINS EXTREME UNDERAGE SEX BETWEEN TWO BROTHERS, INCLUDING BETWEEN A CHILD AND A TODDLER, A TEEN AND A CHILD AND AN ADULT AND A TEEN. IF YOU AREN'T INTO IT, STOP READING.

One:

 

When Blaine is two Cooper manages to get a finger in him, after stretching and pushing and lots of water and lotion and baby oil. He’s so, so worried he’s going to hurt Blaine, but as long as Cooper keeps one hand on Blaine’s little penis, Blaine is calm and Cooper’s able to slide one finger into Blaine’s slick heat. Cooper’s tried it on himself to make sure it wouldn’t hurt, and he’d spent some time looking at his hands and he’s only seven, they aren’t that big, but-

The finger he has in (inside) Blaine looks huge, and Cooper twists it, gentle and Blaine coughs and he tightens around Cooper’s finger and oh.

 

Two:

 

Blaine works up to two fingers when Blaine’s six, stretching him open in the bath and watching Blaine fuck back on him.

“Blaine,” he says, and Blaine looks over his shoulder at Cooper and grins and Cooper comes across Blaine’s ass, scissoring his fingers and stretching him out.

 

Three:

 

“How can you still be so fucking tight?” Cooper says, and he pulls his fingers out, watching Blaine’s ass try to close back up. He’s got three fingers in Blaine’s ass and Blaine huffs out a laugh.

“Maybe you’re not fucking me enough,” Blaine says, and Cooper thinks Blaine’s got way too much sass for an eleven year old.

“Are you asking for more?” Cooper says, leaning over Blaine’s body. He curls his fingers and taps on Blaine’s prostate. Blaine makes a pained little cry and his little dick jerks and Cooper smirks.

“Always,” Blaine answers, panting.

 

Four:

 

“More,” Blaine begs, and Cooper knocks Blaine’s knees further apart. He grabs the lube (there’s always lube, at fourteen and twenty one, all Blaine and Cooper seem to do is jerk off and fuck) and drizzles more onto Blaine’s ass.

“Ask nicely,” Cooper says, and he smacks Blaine’s ass, making Blaine whine.

“Cooper, please give me another finger,” Blaine says, and he loves how Blaine asks. Blaine, who everyone thinks is so prim and proper, but who hides a filthy mouth and a needy cockslut underneath gelled hair and bowties.

“Where?” Cooper asks, and Blaine curses, pushing back on the three fingers Cooper’s already using.

“In my ass, Coop, fuck, stretch me out for your dick, give me your fingers.”

“Good boy,” Coop says, and Blaine moans, as much from the praise as the burning stretch when Cooper fucks another finger into him.

 

Fist:

 

“You can take it, Blaine,” Cooper says, and he kisses Blaine’s forehead before sliding back down between Blaine’s legs. Blaine’s tuxedo jacket is discarded next to the bed, piled on top of his pants and dress shoes, but he’s still wearing the white shirt, open and sweat sticky, highlighting the way his arms flex with the effort of holding his knees open against his chest.

“Coop, I can’t-” Blaine starts, and Cooper bites gently at Blaine’s thigh, shushing him. There’s come drying on Blaine’s stomach, and his dick is hard again, dripping precome everytime Cooper presses against his prostate.

“Relax,” Cooper says, and Blaine tries, does, even if infinitesimally. It’s enough, just enough and-

“Oh, fuck, Coop,” Blaine says, and he can’t fucking breathe. Cooper can’t either, and he moans.

“Blaine, you’re so stretched. You’re taking my whole hand, Blainey, my fist,” Cooper says, and he sounds breathless, awed. He sounds so turned on, and Blaine arches, clenching around it. “You’d take anything I gave you, right?”

“Anything, Coop,” Blaine pants, and his dick drips again, and he digs his nails into his own thighs. “Touch me, Coop, please.”

Cooper jerks him off, turns his fist in Blaine’s ass and presses his knuckles into Blaine’s prostate over and over again. When Blaine comes to, after his orgasm, Cooper’s jerking off furiously, two fingers back in Blaine’s hole, stretching it open, and Blaine sighs happily when he feels Cooper come on his ass.

“Mmm, perfect,” Blaine says, and Cooper nods, sated.


End file.
